Lo que no debió ser
by Lectoraempedern N.B
Summary: El problema de Sakura no era con el hecho de que ambas rubias se quisieran sacar lo ojos con escarbadientes, ni tampoco que Kankuro estuviera mirando como un lobo a Ino que al lado suyo era una ovejita "indefensa", no, la cuestión era otra, entonces la de ojos azules miro disimuladamente a su lado, si, el problema era "Gaara-chan"...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama a mí solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.

Advertencia: Universo alterno y bastante Ooc. ademas van a ver una que otra mala palabra. quedan advertidos.

Hi aquí traigo un nuevo Gaaino(los adoro) espero que les guste =D

* * *

**_I_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La muchacha de cabellos rosa tomo asiento junto a su amiga, agradecía mucho el hecho de que esta la hubiera invitado a tomarse un café bien calentito en aquella cafetería tan agradable que disponía de unas encantadoras mesas redondas de maderas para la clientela. El día estaba que mata de hipotermia y unos minutos antes de que la ruidosa de Ino llegara y la arrastrara hasta aquel lugar tenía hasta el cabello congelado.

-¿Qué te parece el lugar frentona? Se inauguró tan solo hace unos días.

-Es bastante agradable y calentito eso es suficiente para mi.- contesto Sakura mientras se quitaba el abrigo para finalmente dejarlo en el respaldar de la silla al igual que su amiga- en cuanto a lo de la inauguración, cerda, pues no he estado muy actualizada con las "nuevas maravillas".

-eres un ratón de biblioteca.

-estamos a mitad de año y es necesario que estudie duro ¿y tú?

La rubia se encogió de hombros mientras bebía de la taza, blanca y simple, unos cuantos sorbos de leche con café- para ser sincera no entiendo un carajo.

-típico, eres una holgazana…. Y luego te quejas de Shikamaru…- comento la muchacha de cabellos rosa mientras tomaba un poco de su café negro sin azúcar.

Ino dio un suspiro- lo de él es diferente… además he perdido la motivación.

-entonces ¿ya no es suficiente motivación el competir conmigo?

-Sakura ya no tengo 13 años.

-quizás todo sería más fácil para ti si los tuvieras ¿no es así?

-si serás frentona se supone que yo soy la que sabe lo que piensa la gente, no tú.

-jaja yo no tengo tu habilidad pero te conozco, ¿Cuánto llevamos siendo amigas?

-desde los 7 años hasta ahora.

-exacto, ya van a ser casi 12 años.

-te equivocas ¿no te acuerdas que nos separamos unos dos o tres años por Sasuke?

-¿era necesario que me recordaras ese episodio?

-claro te lo recordare siempre por haber sido una maldita perra, me dejaste por un chico, faltaste a tu palabra.

-¡oye puerca tu también te portaste mal conmigo así que no me salgas con esa!- exclamo Sakura mientras se levantaba de la silla y apuntaba acusadoramente a la rubia que ahora se encogía con gracia haciendo que su suéter color vainilla se deslizara un poco dejando parte de sus perfectos hombros al descubierto.

-disculpe señorita ¿sería tan amable de bajar la voz?-dijo, interrumpiendo, una muchacha de cabellos cortos castaños la cual era una de las empleadas del lugar.

-¿eh? Oh si, disculpe- contesto la de cabellos rosa mientras apresuradamente se sentaba correctamente en la silla con un sonrojo pronunciado en su rostro.

-está bien…

Una vez la muchacha se hubo retirado Ino con una sonrisa amplia hablo.

-que alterada eres.

-tú… ya sabes y aun así...

-Sorry, ya me conoces.

-a veces me hubiera gustado no haberte conocido ¿sabes?

-yo digo lo mismo.

Y en eso ambas rieron disimuladamente (para que no les llamaran la atención) acerca de su chiste personal, chiste muy poco común entre las personas.

-oh Sakura.- exclamo de repente Ino inclinándose hacia adelante sobre la mesa para llegar cerca de su amiga que se hallaba frente a ella.

-¿Qué?

-ese chico sí que es lindo ¿no crees? me encanta como esta vestido también. Está detrás de ti.

Sakura giro y observo disimuladamente a la gente, había muchachas que al parecer se estaban contando algún buen rumor, gente de avanzada edad que disfrutaban de un delicioso té, había una rubia con un peinado extravagante y al lado suyo había dos lindos chicos, uno de cabellos marones que vestía una chaqueta jeans con unos pantalones negros y zapatillas deportivas, era bastante apuesto con sus grandes y picarones ojos chocolate, y el otro de cabellos rojizos vestía una chaqueta negra unos pantalones jeans azules y botas que combinaban, era más bajo que el muchacho de cabellos marones pero la altura no le restaba menos atractivo, sus ojos de un verde suave no ofrecían nada en particular y a la misma vez lo ofrecían todo. Eso estaba mal, esperaba que Ino no se refiriera al último.

-¿Cuál de los dos?-pregunto lentamente como si ya supiera la respuesta pero no quisiera escucharla.

-el de cabellos marones, está bien, pero el pelirrojo… creo que me enamore- contesto la rubia alegremente.

-oh.- y Sakura sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Sabía perfectamente que Ino no decía en serio que se había enamorado y que simplemente había hecho un comentario que cualquiera hubiera hecho, pues Gaara era bastante atractivo, pero sentía como si la tempestad se acercara. Ella no quería eso para su amiga, está ya había sufrido suficiente como para sufrir más, no es que el muchacho fuera un monstruo, no, claro que no, él era extremadamente tierno cuando se lo conocía, pero era muy inestable y Ino ya tenía suficiente, meneo la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos, quizás estaba exagerando, la novela se estaba armando en su mente y era mejor alejarla si es que no quería que sucediera, porque la vida es tan cretina que es capaz de cumplir lo que uno no quiere para meterte en un lio, Además ¿Cuántas eran las probabilidades de que ambos se hicieran cercanos? Quizás un 00, 5% por que él conocía a Sakura, pero de aquí y allá que se acercara a ellas era imposible. Exacto.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto su amiga mientras colocaba su mano derecha en la frente de Sakura y con la otra se tocaba su propia frente.

La de cabellos rosa enrojeció y aparto la pálida mano de Ino con brusquedad- no hagas eso cerda, haces que nos veamos raras. Mira la gente como nos mira.

-lo siento, solo quería cerciorarme de que no estuvieras enferma- comento la rubia encogiendo sus hombros mientras hacia un puchero como una niña infantil y hermosa que era.

-no coloques esa cara. Te comprare un muffin* con mucho dulce de leche y chocolate.

-ah ¿de enserio?

-Sip.

-pero tienen muchas calorías.

Sakura lanzo un suspiro- pero te gustan así que caya antes de que me arrepienta.

-ok. Mira como dejaste mi mano esta toda roja.

-serás chillona, tienes una piel muy sensible.

-mira quien habla ¿te acuerdas cuando tropezaste en la secundaria? Apenas si tocaste el suelo y ya tenías las manos todas cortadas y demás.

-cállate puerca, fue tu culpa y todos se rieron de mí. Además no es que fuera sensible, solo no estoy acostumbrada a caer.

-ya. ¿Por qué piensas muy rápido y eres muy precavida?

-exacto.

-pero eso no impidió que calleras- sentencio Ino burlonamente.

-te odio.

-ah eres tan tierna.

-toma cerda- dijo molesta la de cabellos rosa mientras le lanzaba una cuchara la cual Ino atrapo hábilmente.

-Oe Sakura no hagas eso, es peligroso.

-oh vamos Ino, sé que resistes más de lo que aparentas.

-tomare eso como un alago.

-oh, hola Sakura-san- dijo de repente una voz que la muchacha de cabellos rosa conocía muy bien y en su mente no pudo evitar soltar un: Mierda.

Cuando vio a Gaara y a sus hermanos debió de a ver agarrado a Ino y llevársela de aquel lugar pero ella la muy idiota, o muy ingenua, había decidido quedarse pues se suponía que en muy raras ocasiones los hermanos Sabaku No le saludaban, a veces pasaban junto a ella y nada ¿pero por qué ahora sí?. Estúpido Karma.

-mm Hola Temari-san ¿Qué tal?

-bien, ¿no te molesta que me siente aquí?

-oh no, claro que no, toma asiento. Te presento a mi amiga…

-ya nos conocemos- corto de golpe Ino con una media sonrisa ladina en su rostro y con un brillo especial en sus ojos azules.

Sakura parpadeo sorprendida ¿de qué se había perdido por andar estudiando?

-así es, porque soy la novia de shikamaru- dijo Temari tomando asiento entre ambas muchachas.

-¿de shikamaru? ¿Desde cuándo?- pregunto lo más de prisa que pudo la muy desinformada peli rosa.

-ah desde hace unas semanas que ella sale con Shika frentona- le contesto Ino mientras bebía su leche con café con lentitud y le dirigía una mirada fija y burlona a la otra hermosa rubia de ojos verdes.

Trago dificultosamente, algo muy malo estaba a punto de suceder, podía sentir el desprecio de Ino, el cual ni siquiera era dirigido a ella-¿y tus hermanos Temari-san?-pregunto intentando aliviar la tensión que producía la escena.

-ya vienen.

-ah….-Sakura se mordió el labio nerviosa, estúpido 00,5%, estúpido, estúpido.

-hola- se escuchó de repente, era Kankuro el que saludaba, junto a Gaara que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

El de cabellos marones tomo asiento confianzudamente junto a Sakura mientras su hermano con parsimonia se sentó junto a él y cerca de Ino ya que era el único asiento libre de aquella mesa redonda.

La peli rosa se sintió desfallecer, era demasiado, demasiado para un solo día.

El silencio reino unos instantes hasta que Kankuro con una sonrisa sínica lo corto- y bien ¿no, nos vas a presentar Temari?

La mencionada le miro fulminantemente- claro, Sakura-san, Ino-Ojou ellos son mis hermanos Kankuro y Gaara-chan.

Ino sonrió al escuchar como la otra rubia agregaba el sufijo –chan a el muchacho, eso era tierno aun viniendo de una bruja como ella.

-hola- dijeron entonces la muchacha peli rosada y la rubia.

-hola- contesto el de cabellos marones mirando fijamente a la rubia de cabellos largos, atados en una coleta azul, mientras colocaba un codo sobre la mesa y apoyaba su mejilla en su mano, Sakura no pudo evitar darse un golpecito con la palma de la mano en la frente, que rápido era el chico, Ino era preciosa y con aquella ropa bien combinada que daba un aspecto entre tierno y sexy era como la miel para las moscas.

La rubia se sintió algo incomoda la verdad es que adoraba ser el centro de atención pero ahora era diferente ya que se trataba del hermano de súper archí enemiga ,además estaba el hecho de que el muchacho que antes le había parecido extremadamente lindo ahora estaba sentado a su lado con una mirada extraña que precisamente no era dirigida ella pero le hacía sentir como si fuera una indecente por llevar un suéter que dejaba ver sus hombros, disimuladamente intento cubrirse pero como resultado obtuvo que este resbalara aún más, diablos a ella le encantaba su suéter vainilla pero en esos momentos lo detesto por no obedecerle.

-aquí tienen su pedido- dijo entonces la muchacha, que antes le había pedido a Sakura que bajara la voz, mientras les servía a los hermanos Sabaku No su pedido, café bien cargado para Gaara y Temari, y un café con azúcar para Kankuro y finalmente un gran plato de galletas con chispas de chocolates quedo presente como centro de mesa- ¿desean algo más?

gracias –contesto Temari suavemente.

-disculpe yo quisiera otra taza de leche con café dulce y un café cargado sin azúcar para mi amiga…ah y media docena de muffin de dulce de leche con mucho chocolate- interrumpió Ino batiendo sus hermosas pestañas.

-ah, enseguida se lo traigo señorita-dijo la muchacha de cabellos marones, mientras levantaba los juegos de taza de Sakura e Ino, para finalmente retirarse.

-vas a engordar Ojou*- comento Temari bebiendo un sorbo de su café.

-ah no creo que tanto como tú- inquirió Ino sonriendo de lado mientras apoyaba sus codos en la mesa, y apoya sus mejillas en ambas manos, posición que impedía que su muy glamuroso, cómodo y rebelde suéter descubriera sus hombros.

Sakura tosió entonces tratando de llamar la atención discretamente- Ino, mmm ¿no tenías que ir a donde Sai para ser su modelo?

La mencionada arqueo una de sus cejas con gracia, ella no tenía que encontrarse con Sai hasta las ocho de la tarde y recién eran las seis y media...el problema de Sakura no era con el hecho de que ambas rubias se quisieran sacar lo ojos con escarbadientes, ni tampoco que Kankuro estuviera mirando como un lobo a Ino que al lado suyo era una ovejita "indefensa", no, la cuestión era otra, entonces la de ojos azules miro disimuladamente a su lado, si, el problema era "Gaara-chan" ¿acaso a la frentona le gustaba? No , no era eso, la miro fijamente a los ojos, sus orbes jade despedían preocupación… entendía mas o menos lo que pasa… si su amiga se ponía así lo mejor era hacer caso y "tantear el suelo con precaución" – sí, pero primero comeré mis muffin y me iré, no perdonare si no me acompañas.

La de cabello rosa sintió un gran alivio pero a la misma vez un peso puesto que su amiga ya sabía lo que pensaba, estúpida Ino y su súper poder de deducción.

-te acompañare.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ojou: de seguro lo saben pero lo escribo igual, significa niña rica o princesa por lo general cuando es un cumplido se utiliza el sufijo -sama junto a él pero cuando es más bien una burla este sufijo desaparece.

Muffin (o Magdalenas): no sé cómo le digan en su país pero estos son los pequeños pastelillos rellenos dulce de leche (o manjar en chile) por lo general pueden estar bañados en chocolate o no, eso depende, son extremadamente deliciosos =D.

* * *

Gracias por leer esperare con ansias sus review

Gracias por leer esperare con ansias sus review….

Acepto opiniones, críticas constructivas y adulaciones =D.

Porque yo también quiero un mundo con más Gaaino.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama a mí solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.

Advertencias: algo de Ooc y barias malas palabras.

* * *

II

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La muchacha de cabellos rosa camino junto a su amiga en silencio un par de cuadras, la tensión parecía encontrarse a su alrededor, podía sentir como la catástrofe se acercaba y se preguntaba a cada segundo ¿Cuándo sería? Pero Ino parecía disfrutar añadiendo suspenso a su reacción.

Doblaron en una de las esquinas con dirección a la casa de Sai, muy poca gente se veía en la calle, quizás por la baja y endemoniada temperatura que calaba hasta los huesos, o quizás porque no era un horario en que se saliera a dar paseos y demás cosas.

Sakura lanzo un par de suspiros y cuando estaba por dar el cuarto...

-¿Por qué piensas esas cosas de mi?

La de ojos verdes abrió sus orbes, Ino le había tomado desprevenida.

-no sé a qué te refieres.

-claro que lo sabes… ¿sabes frentona? No soy una enferma sexual así que por favor abstente de tener pensamientos tontos en donde me clasifiques como una perra alzada.

-no pienso que seas una perra aunque lo de alzada no se…tengo mis dudas.

La muchacha de cabellos rubios frunció sus finas cejas con molestia- tus chistes apestan.

-no es cierto.

-claro que si

-no es verdad

-piérdete

-mentira-

-acaso ¿quieres morir prematuramente?

-mentira.

-ah cállate perdedora.

-jajaja Sorry me vi tentada.

-¿Qué tal tus estudios?

-excelente… ya adelante varias materias y solo tengo nueves y diez en mis calificación.

-ya decía yo... con esa frente cualquiera.

-no te metas con mi frente- mascullo Sakura dándole un golpe en el hombro.

-Auch me dolió... me va a salir un moretón.

-que quejumbrosa cerda.

Las muchachas rieron rompiendo el silencio presente en las calles…

-Sakura- soltó de repente Ino en un suspiro.

-¿Qué?

-me pasaron muchas cosas… que no he querido decirte… ¿no te enojas?

La de cabellos rosas la observo unos instantes y luego bajando el ritmo de su caminata contesto- ¿Por qué tendría que enojarme?... cuéntame lo que quieras cuando quieras… somos amigas ¿verdad?

-eso creo.

-serás puerca.

-perdón…

Ambas sonrieron y Avanzaron un par de pasos más hasta que La muchacha de cabellos rubios se detuvo de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- pregunto Sakura deteniéndose a su lado.

Ino guardo silencio unos minutos mientras observaba al frente con parsimonia y luego contesto con una sonrisa ladina en su rostro- vamos a mi casa.

-pero hoy tienes que ir con Sai.

-que se vaya a la mierda, hoy quiero pasar tiempo con mi amiga, el ratón de biblioteca que no he visto hace semanas.

-¡oye!

-jajaja venga… te hare un chocolate caliente al cual no te podrás resistir.

-Okey a la mierda la dieta también.

-solo por hoy jeje

-vale… la última que llega se quedará como una vieja sangrona con muchos gatos- canturreo Sakura mientras daba una media vuelta y se echaba a correr.

-eso es trampa- grito Ino mientras intentaba alcanzarla.

Se detuvieron un par de veces para cerciorarse de que no venía ninguna auto y luego retomaban su carrera riendo, saltando obstáculos y dándose empujones…por un momento la muchacha de cabellos rubios estuvo a la cabeza pero Sakura rápidamente la alcanzo… estaban empatadas cuando finalmente llegaron frente a una casa de madera de color blanco, no era demasiado grande pero aun así era hermosa, la de cabellos rosa solo vivía a cinco cuadras de distancia aquel lugar.

-yo…. Gane – murmuro Ino mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración.

-mentira yo gane.

-¿lo dejamos como empate?

-solo por esta vez ¿está bien?

-bienisimo

-jajaja

La muchacha de ojos azules sonrió mientras sacaba las llaves para finalmente abrir la puerta de su hogar.

-¡mamá ya estoy en casa! e invite a Sakura a venir conmigo.

-oh al fin llegas Ino…. Hola Sakura-chan

-hola señora.

-dense prisa la cena ya está servida… cariño adivina quienes vinieron de visita.

-ummm ¿mis primos?

-nop

-¿Tsunade-sama?

-nooo.

-bueno no te enojes… ummm ¿Deidara-san?

-vengan conmigo mejor.- inquirió algo frustrada la mujer de cabellos rubios.

Sakura rio por lo bajo disimuladamente mientras seguía junto a su amiga a la mujer ya con varios años en sima.

-quizás debería irme- le susurro la de cabellos rosas a la rubia.

-no, quédate por favor, se de quien se trata y me siento algo incomoda- contesto en otro susurro Ino.

-creí que no habías adivinado.

La muchacha de ojos azules llevo el dedo índice a los labios mientras soltaba un suave shhhh.

Se acercaron a la amplia mesa dispuesta en la casa de una manera encantadora.

¿Los Nara? , Sakura no se esperaba que Shikamaru y sus padres fueran la visita, rápidamente miro a su amiga esta sonreía tranquilamente, pero ella pudo notar lo nerviosa y tensa que estaba al ver sus hombros ligeramente encogidos… era la última vez que ella se alejaba de sus amigos por un largo periodo para estudiar… ¿Qué tanto se había perdido?

-buenas noches… siento a ver llegado tarde- dijo Ino educadamente mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia elegante.

-buenas noches- se apresuró a saludar la de cabellos rosa imitándola.

-buenas, muchachas- saludaron los presentes excepto Shikamaru el cual solo las observo insistentemente.

Tomaron asiento y esperaron a que les sirvieran, un rico aroma inundaba el lugar y los platillos se veían deliciosos, si definitivamente las muchachas romperían la dieta por ese día.

La cena transcurrió muy animada entre los adultos, la madre de Ino y Yoshino hablaban a cerca de algunas lindas telas que estaban de oferta en una tienda cercana mientras Inoichi y Shikaku reían y se molestaban a cerca de cosas en su trabajo… debes en cuando los cuatro iniciaban un tema que los incluía a todos y movían los brazos y se transpicaban con la comida. Era gracioso verlos y quizás por ello Ino se olvidó de todo y acoto a la conversación debes en cuando mientras giñaba de forma encantadora sus ojos y con picardía también.

Sakura por su parte se dedicó a observar y a deleitarse con los sabrosos alimentos. Sentía como el de cabellos castaños se encontraba tenso con el ambiente… ¿Qué rayos había pasado? El no saber la carcomía.

-¿Qué tal la comida muchachas?- pregunto de repente Inoichi alegremente.

-deliciosa- contesto alegre la muchacha de cabellos rosas.

-espectacular, hoy le encuentro un gustito muy raro pero riquísimo, sin remordimientos me repetiré por tercera vez.

Los presentes rieron ante el comentario de la rubia la cual acompañaba sus palabras con gestos elegantes y tiernos… mierda Sakura también quería aprender la ceremonia del té*

-es una comida en conjunto, notros cinco cocinamos, Ino-chan… -contesto amorosamente Yoshino.

-¿de enserio?

-si- dijo su madre sonriendo.

-si es así, entonces ¿Cuándo vienen otra vez?

-jaja no te pases de lista pequeña Ino-chan no vaya a ser que te hagan caso y me obliguen a cocinar otra vez-murmuro Shikaku

-que flojo es usted… no cambia nunca- dijo riendo la rubia con gracia para finalmente llevar un poco de comida a la boca y masticar pausadamente disfrutando de los sabores que inundaban su paladar.

-lo mismo pienso yo siempre- comento la mujer de cabellos oscuros dando un suspiro.

La cena continuo en forma alegre y tranquila en aquella noche por algunas horas.

.

.

.

.

-ya es hora de que vaya a casa Ino.

-oh bueno, te acompaño.

-es peligroso salir a estas horas muchachas… Shikamaru acompáñalas tú-inquirió Yoshino

El mencionado asintió mientras tomaba su abrigo…

Ino se encogió de hombros para finalmente abrir la puerta…. Sakura se adelantó y sintió muchos deseos de preguntarle por lo bajo a su amiga ¿qué es lo que sucedía entre ella y Shika-kun? pero finalmente decidió no hacerlo… dio un par de pasos y espero a los otros dos que se acercaran… los observo unos instantes… sentía que sabía lo que pasaba pero quería negarlo… en eso unas palabras de la rubia acudieron a su mente de una forma repentina y equivoca o quizás no tan equivocadas.

"si no hubiera visto a Sasuke-kun, quizás hubiera caído enamorada de Shika.

-¿de shikamaru-kun? pero si en un perezoso

-pero Sakura él es lindo, buen amigo y me cuida mucho… también cumple mis caprichos.

-pues como amigo te creo, pero como hombre no me atrae en absoluto… lo veo demasiado debilucho.

-a mí me parece perfecto… es sexy."

La de ojos verdes meneo la cabeza una y otra vez tratando de apartar aquellas palabras de su mente.

-¿vamos?- pregunto Ino sonriendo divertida podía adivinar lo que pasaba por la mente de su amiga y le causaba una gracia tremenda.

-vamos.

Las muchachas caminaron seguidas de un muy callado shikamaru que las observaba con parsimonia.

-¿qué tal la uní?

-pues lo de siempre Sakura… aburrido.-contesto con pereza el de cabellos castaños oscuros.

-ah...

Avanzaron varias cuadras en silencio, Ino jugaba con su cabello y le sonreía tratando de que su amiga no se sintiera incomoda con la situación, por su parte la peli rosada solo esperaba llegar pronto a su hogar…

-es mi casa- comento con un alivio disimulado Sakura.

-vale… nos vemos frentona- dijo Ino mientras se acercaba a la muchacha para despedirla de besos y susurrarle un- mañana te cuento.

-chao shikamaru.

-nos vemos Sakura.

Ambos muchachos esperaron a que la de ojos jade ingresara a casa para finalmente dar una media vuelta y comenzar a caminar de nuevo…

Pasaron una, dos, tres cuadras hasta que de repente la de cabellos rubios sintió como unos dedos masculinos se entrelazaban con los suyos… trago saliva y siguió moviéndose en dirección a su hogar noto como un par de muchachos agrupados en la esquina contraria los observaban para finalmente largarse a vaya saber dónde.

-Ino lo siento- dijo de repente el muchacho de cabellos castaños deteniéndose.

La mencionada parpadeo confundida unos instantes para luego entrelazar su otra mano con la de él quedando frente a los ojos chocolates.

-no tienes por qué disculparte Shika- dijo sonriéndole cariñosamente.

* * *

Ahahahah es todo por ahora… ¿ñan que creen que pasa entre shikamaru e Ino?...

Jeje o ya lo verán tú tutu….

Muchas gracias por sus leer y por sus review =D Mis mejores deseos… sean muy pero muy felices… hasta el próximo capi ah actualizo cada dos semanas (por la escuela) no se olviden. ;D


	3. Chapter 3

N/A: hola, Hey por fin estoy actualizando las historias aunque voy un poco lento, perdón por eso, pero no se preocupen no pienso dejar ni una de mis historias sin final, y aquí les dejo este nuevo episodio que espero que les guste (y abajo contestación de reviews) =D

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, como ya saben :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La muchacha de cabellos rubios carraspeo intentando aclarar su adolorida garganta, haber pasado tanto tiempo en la fría noche no había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

\- ¿un poco de té?-pregunto Inoichi yamanaka mientras preparaba la infusión, su frente se hallaba arrugada por la concentración que aplicaba en hacer un buen té para su adorada hija, aunque en realidad había algo más, la reacción de Ino en la cena de la noche hacia Shikamaru había sido muy extraña, ellos eran los mejores amigos junto con Chouji, ¿Qué pudo a ver sucedido entre ellos?

-sí, le pones un poco de miel porfis.

-por supuesto- el yamanaka trago algo de saliva, ¿Cómo debía preguntarle? Su pequeña, que ahora ya no era tan pequeña, más bien ya era toda una mujer, aunque para él Ino siempre seria su dulce niña reprochona, no es que él sea un padre cargoso o no, claro que no, ¿y si le dejaba todo el asunto a su mujer?, ellas de seguro que se entenderían mejor y todo eso, si, él no debía de inmiscuirse, pero…

\- ¡papá se te está rebalsando la taza!

-oh carajo-efectivamente el líquido caliente se desbordaba de la taza y caía sobre su piel.

-rápido ven, dame la mano- ordeno Ino mientras habría el grifo del agua y arrastraba a su padre para poner la quemada mano de él bajo el frio liquido- ¿en qué rayos estabas pensando? ¡Mira tu piel esta toda roja!

Inoichi parpadeo entre un poco lastimero y un poco astuto, era cierto que lo mejor era que su esposa tratara los asuntos de su hija después de todo las dos eran mujeres (aunque su mujer era lo menos femenina que podía existir, con respecto a su temperamento claro, y no es que él tenga los mejores recuerdos de cuando ella intervino en los asuntos de Ino, la verdad es que hasta él sentía un poco de recelo en contarle algo) sin embargo; su pequeño accidente le había dado la oportunidad perfecta para que él pudiera hacer cualquier clase de pregunta, bueno al menos eso es lo que él creía.

-bueno Ino, yo estaba distraído pensando en ¿qué fue lo que paso entre Shikamaru y tú? Últimamente se esquivan o se dan miradas escrutiñadoras y como padre estoy un poco preocupado.- dijo tratando de escoger las mejores palabras, trataba de tener tacto, pero las mujeres son tan complicadas, y bueno él también lo era a pesar de ser hombre.

La rubia mentiría si digiera que cuando escucho a su padre decir "bueno" , "Shikamaru", "preocupado" en una misma frase no le había corrido un escalofrió por la espina dorsal ( si ella fuera pequeña lo más seguro que le hubiera dado un par de gritos y se hubiera encerrado en su habitación al no querer que se metiera en sus asuntos, pero ahora ya estaba grande y había comprendido que su padre no es que no confiara en ella o que fuera un intruso, solo era un padre demasiado cariñoso, además si él no le preguntaba: si se encontraba mal o si deseaba algo, o si le gustaba un chico, ¿Quién más iba a hacerlo? Su madre era fantástica, hermosa y una emprendedora que manejaba un gran negocio y a veces salía en revistas, pero cuando se trataba de que su amada hija le confiaba un secreto o pedía un consejo se ponía rígida como tabla y sudaba a mares, Su madre es un caso especial).

Cerró el grifo y con una servilleta suavemente seco la mano de su padre mientras sonreía, él le había causado finalmente una gran gracia, su manera de escoger suaves y simples palabras, tratando de no salir con un par de gritos de su parte, la divertía un poco, quizás hasta se reiría si no fuera porque lo que sucedió entre su amigo de la infancia era un poco desmurador.

-papá, no sucede nada malo con Shika, es solo que… bueno yo no me llevo muy bien con su novia y por eso ya no nos hablamos tanto- era una mentira en parte verdad pero solo eso podía contarle, ¿cómo contarle a su padre lo que en verdad sucedía? Se moriría de vergüenza antes de decírselo, después de todo hay ciertas cosas que una chica no puede contarle a sus padres.

Inoichi frunció las cejas, así que esa era la razón, ¿cómo Shikamaru se atreve a dejar de lado a su amiga solo por una novia? Bueno, si lo pensaba bien, eran cosas que sucedían y que no podía hacerse nada al respecto después de todo cuando uno se enamora solo piensa en su amor, pero entre todo eso estaba metida su bebe y él no quería que ella estuviera triste por eso, aunque entrometerse no era una opción.

Miro directamente los lindos ojos azules de hija, se sentía tan orgulloso de que ella e pareciera tanto a él aunque claro no completamente ya que su carácter era una versión retorcida del carácter de su madre, pero se sentía tan orgulloso de su hija- cariño, espero que las cosas se arreglen entre ustedes, no quiero verte triste….

-No te preocupes papi. Ahora ponte un poco de ungüento en la mano, hoy no tengo clases así que iré a ver a Sakura y enseñarle algo de estilo y delicadeza-dijo la muchacha, interrumpiendo lo que su padre le iba a decir, mientras reía y hacia poses que más adelante haría que su amiga de cabellos rosados hiciese solo para su diversión.

-bien, pero desayuna primero.

-si señor

El hombre mayor sonrió su pequeña era una niña tan fuerte.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino lanzo un gran suspiro en medio de la mañana fría, su cuello estaba bien abrigado con una enorme bufanda de color azul que su padre había insistido que usara (y que prácticamente había anudado en su garganta), en sus manos llevaba unos grandes guantes verde , dio otro suspiro más, su indumentaria era un crimen contra la moda (su chaqueta gris y sus botas marrones no hacían juego con lo que estaba usando) , pero ella había perdido sus guantes entre medio de toda su ropa, y el único par de guantes que había encontrado eran los que Shikamaru una vez le había prestado….. Shikamaru, o dios, se sentía tan tonta.

Se detuvo en medio del camino a la casa de Sakura, en una parte de la acera que no estaba pavimentada se encontraba surgiendo un hermoso capullo color amarillento, era increíble, y tan raro, una flor surgiendo entre la nieve del tormentoso invierno, tan linda y con apariencia frágil, pero aquella flor era todo menos frágil, se puso de cuclillas, acomodo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza apoyada sobre ellos, ¿cómo es que aquella especie se encontraba en las calles de Konoha?, ella estaba segura que esa especie solo se daba en Amegakure.

-Ino ¿Qué estás haciendo?-musito la muchacha de cabellos rosados.

-oh Sakura, mira, mira una flor de invierno.

-¡que!- exclamo mientras se inclinó junto a su amiga- tienes razón, es tan pequeña, ¿Cómo llego aquí?

-no lo sé, tal vez con el tráfico de semillas- bromeo la yamanaka mientras apartaba un poco de nieve que estaba empezando a cubrir la exótica flor.

-serás maldita…-mascullo Sakura dándole un pequeño empujón.

La rubia rio mientas se ponía de pie y sacudía sus guantes- pero dime frentona ¿Qué haces por aquí? Yo iba de camino a tu casa, para hablar, ya sabes…. Sobre todo lo que ha pasado.

-bueno yo también te iba a buscar para charlar contigo.

\- ¿entonces vamos para tu casa?

-sí, mamá ya se fue al trabajo… ¿esa no es la bufanda de tu papa?

-o si, en la mañana me dolía un poco la garganta, pero ya me siento mejor...- contesto la muchacha de cabellos rubios mientras caminaba junto a su amiga a la casa de los Haruno- Por cierto anoche me llamo Sai.

-¿estaba enojado porque no fuiste su modelo?

-no, pero me pregunto cuando estaba disponible, en dos semanas tiene que presentar su lienzo y ya sabes lo perfeccionista que es.

-es increíble lo de ustedes dos.

\- te refieres a lo de terminar como novios y seguir siendo amigos ¿eh? Bueno ya sabes lo que paso, aunque estoy segura que en un universo alterno a este yo y Sai somos una pareja fantástica y tenemos un pequeño niño tan raro como él- la muchacha de ojos azules rio ante su propio comentario-pero supongo que en este consiguiere otro chiquito lindo- contesto la yamanaka mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su amiga de cabellos rosados.

-serás cerda.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Sientes envidia frentona?

-¿envidia de ti? Jap ni en tus sueños… oye Ino…

-um ¿Qué?- pregunto mientras se paraba enfrente del portón de la casa de su amiga.

Sakura Haruno se detuvo junto a su amiga, ella en verdad ansiaba saber lo que le sucedía a la Yamanaka, aunque en un pasado ambas se hubieran comportado con enemigas ellas eran las mejores amigas y la muchacha de cabellos rosados no permitiría que le sucediera nada malo, diablos lo único que quería en esos instantes era que su amiga le confiara todo sin rodeos sin agrandar demasiado las cosas, después de todo ella sabía que a veces se tendía a agravar y a exagerar un poco, y por cierto, debía admitir que lo sabía por experiencia propia.

-no, nada. ¿Entremos?

-que pregunta tonta frentona, mueve tu trasero y abre la puerta que me congelo.- dijo Ino yamanaka cortando el ambiente apesadumbrado que había impuesto su amiga con sus pensamientos.

-¡deberías ser más agradable cerda después de todo te estoy invitando!- reprocho entre gritos mientras habría el portón de la casa.

-sí, si, como sea muévete rápido- mando la muchacha de cabellos rubios mientras seguía a su amiga al interior de casa- por fin, mi nariz se estaba congelando.

-pero si llevas una bufanda.

-sí, pero mi papá me la coloco de una manera muy rara así que no puedo jalarla hacia arriba y ni siquiera puedo rotar el cuello, es como uno de esos cuellos ortopédicos.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír al darse cuenta de que lo que decía la muchacha era cierto, quitársela iba a hacer todo un espectáculo- deja que te ayude.

-no gracias, no quiero morir por negligencia médica- dijo en son de burla la yamanaka mientras forcejeaba ara desalojar la bufanda, ¿en dónde demonios su padre había aprendido a colocar la tela así? de seguro que el trabajo como espía o algo así, su padre era muy sospechoso sobre todo cuando aplicaba su papel de papá protector. Ino entrecerró los ojos, quizás en verdad era algo así como un agente secreto eso explicaría muchas cosas y quizás….

\- ¡Ino!- grito la muchacha de cabellos rosados mientras se acercaba a su amiga que entre medio de los forcejeos se había puesto morada- si serás tonta, mira has apretado aún más la bufanda a tu garganta. La estrategia está en doblar esta parte para arriba y luego girar aquí, una vuelta por acá y luego desatas.

-eres mi héroe- dijo Ino yamanaka luego de ser liberada de las crueles garras de tela, bueno quizás exageraba un poco pero no había nada mejor que respirar el aire…

-mejor siéntate – mando Sakura mientras pasaba una mano en su frente en señal de frustración- ¿té o chocolate?

-té, no quiero perder mi silueta, tu deberías preocuparte un poco más en hacer dieta.

La Haruno apretó los dientes- mi cuerpo es perfecto… ahora espera aquí.

-bueno- contesto mientras se quitaba los guantes y la chaqueta.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué les pareció? Mi Gaara-chan no apareció, lo sé, y lo siento pero era completamente necesario este capítulo, ya verán porque muahahahahah XD.

Contestación reviews:

Carla 15 y Guest1 agosto 16 de 2014: no sé si siguen por ahí leyendo historias pero antes no les había dado las gracias como se debe por su reviews, así que le digo un GRACIAS por decir que el fics era bueno :)

IaMyTeNsHi: al fin le he continuado ahora yupiii tratare de actualizar seguido aunque ahora no tengo internet :(, siento a verte hecho esperar tanto.

Guest y nenaanime: muy pronto sabrán lo que paso entre Ino y Shika aunque creo que ya les di una idea jajajaja.

G guest: si aguante el Gaaino y el Shika Ino aunque no sean canon = (

You: tarde pero actualice n.n

¡Gracias por agregarme a favoritos y por dejarme un comentario! eso me hace saber que no escribo tan mal =D, hasta el próximo capítulo y feliz año nuevo recontra atrasado, les deseo lo mejor =D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen como ya sabrán.

N/A: Hola, oh lo siento tanto por no actualizar antes! Soy de lo peor pero se me tuve problemas con el internet, y me enferme T.T

.

.

.

.

.

—Entonces ¿Qué sucedió? — pregunto la muchacha de cabellos rosas como si estuviera hablando del clima, entre sus manos tenía una taza de té de frutas y frente a ella un plato de galletas.

Ino Yamanaka dio un suspiro un poco cansado—yo… yo lo bese— dijo despacito.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡que yo lo bese maldita sea! — le respondió casi gritando, estaba molesta, frustrada, y sobre todo algo avergonzada de sus acciones.

Sakura traga un poco de saliva sin saber muy bien que hacer, la cosa esta algo complicada aunque ella no estaba tan sorprendida, después de todo algo así se había imaginado la vez pasada, Sakura conocía bastante a Ino como para lograr predecir un poco sus acciones, no todas ¿Qué acaso ella tenía que saberlo todo? Na, solo utilizaba sus conocimientos y utiliza el método de prueba y ensayo en su mente, joder ella en realidad es una nerd.

—Así que eso fue— le comento suavecito tanteando con cuidado el camino.

—Si, y no solo eso…. También le dije que lo amo.

— ¿De verdad?— no pudo evitar preguntar, su amiga la había dejado perpleja, ósea ella estudia un par de semanas para un examen de esos grandes en donde vives o mueres en el intento, y ella con orgullo debe de decir que vive con tranquilidad y varios plus en su destino, y allí está su mejor amiga de cabellos rubios contándole que se confesó con su gran amigo de infancia cuando ella estaba en medio de la lucha. Sakura entonces siente un pequeño vacío y piensa que estudiar en una mierda por primera vez en la vida (y que conste que a ella le encantaba), la vida es un torrente algo fastidioso y cuando uno quiere hacer algo debe concentrarse y pasar a través de ello, pero en medio del camino Sakura ahora se da cuenta que está perdiendo muchas cosas, y que pronto será demasiado vieja y no le agrada mucho la idea, en cierta forma envidia un poco a la rubia, quizás no tenga las mejores notas, y quizás no esté tan adelante como ella pero vive, siente, ríe, ama y sufre, no es que ella no haya sufrido y que no haya amado después de todo amo mucho a Sasuke, lo amo tanto que hasta le duele aun pero…

—Si—le contesto la yamanaka mientras dejaba caer su cabeza encima de la mesa haciendo que el plato de galletas con chispas de chocolate saltara y luego cayera esparciendo su contenido a los costados, y algunos pedacitos se incrustaron en sus finos y sedosos cabellos.

— ¿él te rechazo?

—No…. Bueno algo así. — le contesto dando un suspiro mientras acomodaba sus brazos sobre la mesa para acomodar mejor su cabeza sobre ellos.

— ¿Cómo que algo así?— interrogo un poco apresurada la muchacha de cabellos rosas.

—Bueno… veras, Shikamaru conoció a cabellos de escoba en una clase extracurricular que su madre lo obligo a tomar hace bastante tiempo, Shika es bastante reservado así que yo solo sabía un poco sobre ellos, y luego… bueno, hace un par de días fui hasta su casa y le dije… le dije que lo amaba… pero él ese mismo… mierda Sakura tengo una suerte de porquería, ese mismo día había aceptado salir con la bruja…

—oh

—Lo peor de todo es que… — continúo la rubia antes de entrar en un estado de lloriqueo puro. Sakura se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella para darle un fuerte abrazo reconfortante, no le gustaba verla de aquella manera, le recordaba así misma hace un par de años luego de lo de Sasuke Uchiha— Shika se veía tan triste… —murmuro mientras su amiga le sobaba un poco la espalda con cariño, casi como si se tratara de una niña— Shika al final dijo que podía terminar con Temari y… pero se veía triste— dijo llorando sobre el pecho de su amiga mientras se aferraba a la Haruno como si fuera su salvavidas— No quería lastimarlo Sakura, yo no quería… tampoco quería que no fuera feliz solo por mi… parece que Temari sospecha lo que paso… y…. y yo no sé qué hacer.

—Ya, ya tranquila— le susurro Sakura Haruno calmándola un poco, ¿habrá sufrido así Ino también cuando sucedió todo con Sasuke? Se preguntó a sí misma— ¿En verdad lo amas Ino?— le pregunto sobando su espalda con sus dedos en forma circular.

La Yamanaka trago saliva y luego se mordió el labio inferior mientras las traicioneras lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, su amiga le estaba una pregunta muy complicada que no podía responderle de manera sincera— Lo amo mucho— dijo diciendo una media verdad.

Sakura dio un suspiro, ella en verdad no sabía cómo ayudar a la muchacha, le encantaría decirle que todo va estar ben, que quizás su amor sea correspondido, que quizás Temari en realidad no ama a el chico y lo dejara ir, pero Sakura sabe que así no son las cosas, sabe también que no puede mentirle, al menos no a ella.

—Ya pasara… ya pasara — le dice a Ino, o quizás sí misma, porque Sakura también está sufriendo.

—Ya pasara—repite la muchacha de cabellos rubios saboreando las palabras en su boca.

Pasan unos largos minutos abrazadas en silencio a veces dando unos pequeños suspiros de molestia.

—Es mejor que me vaya. — dice de pronto la Yamanaka.

— ¿Qué? Pero si estas hecha un desastre— comenta la de cabellos rosas apartándose un poco y sonriéndole para demostrar que está bromeando.

— ¿Yo un desastre? Por favor, ¿con quién crees que estás hablando frentona? — le contesta ya un poco más renovada, recuperando su esencia.

—con una cerdita.

—Ha, ha muy chistosa. ¿No tendrías que estar estudiando?

—no hay evaluaciones hasta en un par de meses.

—Bueno yo tampoco tengo— le alego mientras le sacaba la lengua.

—yo voy más adelanta.

Ino entrecerró los ojos— no me caes bien.

—hahahahaha ¿pero en verdad te vas?

—Sip, quería hablar contigo… ya sabes, también quería pasar tiempo de calidad con mi amiga nerd, pero tengo que irme.

— ¿por?

—tengo que pasar por una de las tienda de mi mamá y ayudarla con un par de cosas — Le miente, Ino ama mucho a su amiga en verdad que lo hace pero hay ciertas cosas que no puede decirle, a ella, ni a nadie, hay cosas que solo deben quedar en su mente…

—oh si quieres te acompaño— se ofrece Sakura.

Ino yamanaka da una pequeña risita— Aww eres tan linda, pero en esta ocasión no podrá ser, quizás en la próxima, ¿si?

—Bien— dice la muchacha de cabellos rosados no muy convencida frunciendo las cejas un poco.

.

.

—Gracias frentona, eres una amiga genial cuando te lo propones le dice Ino mientras la abraza con fuerza casi rompiéndole un par de costillas a la Haruno.

—No me dejas respirar— murmuro la de cabellos rosas mientras forcejeaba para que la soltaran.

—Oh disculpa— le dice la Yamanaka entre risas— nos vemos mañana ¿ok?

—ok.

—entonces hasta mañana frentona

—Hasta mañana cerda— dice despidiéndose Sakura mientras sigue la silueta de la rubia caminando por la acera, cruzando la calle y perdiéndose al doblar en una esquina.

.

.

.

.

Ino da un suspiro amargo una vez que está lejos de la vista de su amiga, levanta la cabeza y ve como los copos de nieve van cayendo, es hermoso, a Ino le encanta estar al aire libre, sus mejillas están sonrojadas y la punta de la nariz esta rojita, ella es adorable, bonita, pero nunca lo suficiente para cautivar y enamorar a los hombre que quiere en su vida, eso la molesta bastante, aunque Sai… bueno con Sai la cosa es distinta, ninguno se amaba… simplemente estuvieron juntos como por un acuerdo, pero luego por algunas causas del destino así como habían comenzado habían terminado, y Ino debía admitir de lloro un poco, después de todo no podía evitar ser algo egoísta y quererlo para ella, Sakura no la entendió en ese entonces, y mucho menos ahora, además Ino jamás le había contado la historia completa, ella simplemente no podía… a nadie podía decirle…

Miro los guantes de que llevaba puestos y no pudo evitar pensar otra vez en el día sobre Shikamaru ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos?, ¿estaría triste?... a Ino se le había olvidado mencionar a Sakura que ayer por la noche se habían vuelto a besar, esta vez ella no fue la culpable eso sí... o quizás si fue su culpa, Ino comenzó a sentir un pequeño cosquilleo en su estómago.

La muchacha dio un pequeño saltito sobre una charco de agua un poco congelada, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora? Ella no tenía ganas de volver a casa, no quería preocupar a su padre con sus ojos algo hinchados por llorar tanto en la casa de la frentona, tampoco quería ir adonde su madre, ella no la entiende mucho.

Sus piernas entonces la guiaron a la tienda de café en donde al que había llevado a Sakura la vez pasada… quizás una taza de chocolate y un pedazo de torta le ayudara un poco, aunque las calorías…. Oh bueno el lunes comienza a hacer dieta otra vez...

Entra a la tienda y las campanillas retintinean, busca con la mirada una mesa vacía pero no hay ninguna, parejas de izquierda a derecha y Ino piensa que en irse hasta que unos ojos agua marina chocan con su mirada, él es lindo y tiene el cabello de un rojo tan intenso, además está solo— Gaara-chan— suelta sin querer mientras sonríe.

.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Hey, creo que en verdad como que soy algo mala =( ,lo deje en la parte sabrosona pero no se enoje que el próximo… ge he he ya verán.

Contestación a Reviews:

Mitsuki Tsukiomi: ¡muchas gracias una vez más por tus comentarios! Lamento mucho no a ver podido actualizar antes :(, no me he sentido muy bien estos últimos días y como que comencé a escribir este capítulo el domingo pasado e iba por la mitad y no puede, simplemente no pude seguirlo, pero ahora que me siento medianamente bien he comenzado otra vez a escribir los capítulos de todas las historias una vez más : D

Guest mar 11 c3 : de nada, gracias a ti por leer esto y dejarme un comentario.

Guest mar 13 c3 : lamento a ver tardado tiempo, mis disculpas.

You : a mí también me encantaría tener un papi como Inoichi-san, bueno en este capítulo al fin salió lo que sucedió entre Ino y Shika ge he he.

Guest mar 13 c3: en el próximo capítulo saldrá Gaara :D

Hasta la próxima que tengan un buen día, tarde, noche y años también =D y arriba el Gaaino, el Sasuhina, y Hitsumatsu (oh esta pareja es de Bleach LoL).


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino dio un suspiro mientras observaba al muchacho de cabellos rojizos, cuando había entrado en la cafetería y lo había visto ahí sentado bebiendo su café mientras garabateaba algo en un cuaderno, ella pensó que hablar con él sería divertido, Garra le parecía lindo, no es que ella sea una de esas chicas que dicen estar enamoradas pero nunca lo están, bueno quizás con Sai había sido ese tipo de chica eso es algo que no puede negar, pero era diferente, Ino de verdad amaba tan intensamente, tan fuerte que su corazón parecía que iba a explotar y como que se quedaba sin aire, y a veces su estómago dolía tan malditamente como si la estuvieran apuñalando, y ahí estaba él el muchacho que la miro directamente a los ojos, era tan sorprendente, oscuro… maravillosamente misterioso, y ella sintió que Gaara a pesar de ser el hermano menor de Temari, tenía que hablar con él… pero ahí estaba intentando sacarle más de una palabra, era como un fracaso rotundo.

— ¿Qué edad tienes?

—La suficiente — le responde mientras acerca una taza de café a sus labios para beber un par de sorbos, y oh genial el chico al fin dijo más de una palabra, a fin de cuantas no era un fracaso tan rotundo como había pensado antes.

— ¿Y esa cuánta es?

— ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

La muchacha de cabellos rubios frunce un poco las cejas, ni siquiera le había contestado la suya así que ¿Por qué tendría que contestarle ella?, se lleva entonces un pedazo de torta de chocolate con fresas a la boca y saborea detenidamente mientras él la observa con esos increíbles ojos aguamarina y ella cree que puede ver un mundo como el de cuento de hadas en el fondo de ellos, bebe un poco de su té de frutas y finalmente responde un: —contesta las mías primero. — y Gaara parpadea un poco contrariado pero no dice nada y continua garabateando algo en su cuaderno sin darle más importancia, y a ella como que le dan ganas de abofetearlo porque esta ofendida, y ella esperaba que le respondiera, pero entiende que a veces las cosas no se dan de esa manera y se desilusiona un poco como mucho, y él lo nota, y le parece divertido aunque no hay manera que lo diga en voz alta, porque definitivamente no puede hacerlo porque Gaara es como un poco cerrado consigo mismo, aunque hubo un tiempo en que no era tan así, un tiempo bastante lejano, y ella como ese tipo de personas caprichosas y demasiado amante a la moda, no había que olvidar el hecho de que era algo parecido también a la rival de su hermana, posiblemente por Shikamaru cree, o quizás sea porque Kankuro estaba demasiado pegajoso a ella, y últimamente parecía que lo único que sabía decir era que la rubia estaba buena en la hora del almuerzo.

—Quince —dice de repente sin pensar e Ino casi se atraganta con el té, porque según sabia él estaba yendo a la universidad así como Temari, o como ella. Y Gaara sabe que nunca debe decir su edad porque cosas como esa le pasan siempre, él es como un joven mayor, de apariencia, y de intelecto por su puesto, pero su edad temporal iba muy por detrás, y la gente no le creía o lo veía como raro, o sentía celos, a veces se sentían ofendidos y humillados, porque hay gente que no le va muy bien en los estudios, y él era como un nerd rebelde con un tatuaje en su frente, un kanji que significaba amor, un cabello rojo fuego, y no muy sociable, pero ella le recordaba a Naruto, un amigo que se había hecho un día en medio de una noche lluviosa, y él era como su salvación, y ella tenía esos ojos azules como él, y esa manera de hablar toda apresurada cuando algo le gusta, y Gaara necesita salir un poco más, él necesita amigos, y tener alguien con quien conversar un poco, aunque a veces renegaba de todo ello, y no le gustaba estar con nadie, y odiaba a Naruto por decirle esas palabras, por tenderle esa mano en medio de un oscuro callejón, por ser su amigo, y Gaara era así como cambiante pero en esos instantes estaba bien, era un día agradable y quería compañía.

—woow sorprendente, eres un chico inteligente ¿he?, ¿Qué estas estudiando? — dice ella mientras se afirma en la mesa y se inclina hacia adelante expectante, queriendo que él le respondiera lo más rápido posible, porque no todos los días te encuentras a alguien más genio que Shikamaru, o que Sakura.

—Administración de empresas. —le contesta, y su taza de café está vacía, y como que tiene ganas de pedir otro pero la cafeína no es muy buena y Gaara ahora es un tipo de esos que se cuidan bastante, no es como si iba a dejar a sus hermanos molestos con él, y no es como si se fuera a morir por un maldito café de todos modos pero su hermana siempre le decía que prevenir es mejor que cuidar y ella era la mayor, se le debe respetar o eso piensa él ahora.

—cool, ¿y en qué año vas?

—Segundo.

—Y ¿Cuántos años son?

—Cinco.

—Eres un tipo genial entonces. ¿Juegas Shogi*?

—Un poco.

—Oh mi dios, entonces tienes que conocer a Shikamaru.

—Lo conozco— Dice absteniéndose de decirle que es obvio que lo conoce, después de todo él es el novio de su hermana, pero prefiere no decírselo porque ella parece emocionada así como cuando su amigo ve ramen, y le agrada, y quizás el Uchiha le diría que es un raro, aunque no es así, Gaara solo como que quiere al molesto de Naruto como si fuera su hermano. Como si fuera una parte de él mismo, una más idiota, y molesta a veces.

—Cierto, Cierto… se me paso—ofrece como disculpa mientras se recuesta un poco en la silla, y ella como sin querer volvió a recordar a Shika, el embrollo que eran sus sentimientos, y a Sakura, pobre Sakura a la cual le había mentido tanto hoy.

—He respondido a tu preguntas, ahora es tu turno de hacerlo— le dice porque Ino se ve como en medio de una lucha interna un poco callosa y él sabe cómo esas cosas se sienten, y duele así como cuando tienes una tonelada de espinas en tus dedos, o como cuando te apuñalan en las costillas, y Gaara garabatea en su cuaderno la idea, porque en sus tiempos libres escribe algo parecido a reflexiones o cosas que le llaman la atención, y cuando se siente mal las lee.

Ino parpadea un poco hasta que recuerda la pregunta que él le había hecho antes, entonces sonríe coqueta olvidándose que el chico es menor que ella, o quizás no lo olvida, y simplemente lo pasa por alto — Por qué me pareces lindo e interesante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Shogi: es un juego de estrategia para dos jugadores, es como el ajedrez.

N/A: ¡Hey! Hola ha pasado tanto tiempo, pero al fin hoy tuve un poco de tiempo y escribí este capítulo que espero que les haya gustado, ¡muchas gracias Mitsuki Tsukiomi, Guest, y a Marlen por sus comentarios y por los favoritos! Me siento contenta con que les guste mi manera de escribir C:

Espero que tengan unos buenos días, tardes, noches y años.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
